


【丸昴】醉酒

by kingstar



Category: 8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstar/pseuds/kingstar





	【丸昴】醉酒

丸山隆平不得不佩服涉谷昴。  
明明已经喝了三轮连走路都打飘，回到家还是开了一瓶红酒。  
谁让对方是自己好不容易追到手的年上恋人，当然要宠着。

“maru一起来喝啊！”  
大叔的个性毫不掩饰的暴露出来，陷进沙发里，一口猛灌下去，殷红的液体从嘴角溢出来。  
丸山连忙过去扶起他。  
“subaru够了。”小心翼翼的抢过涉谷手里的酒瓶，“明天起来会头疼的。”  
涉谷皱起眉心，揉了揉眼睛认真的看丸山。  
“maru，你不可以喜欢别人！”瞪大眼睛鼓着腮帮子。  
平时张牙舞爪像头小狮子一样的涉谷在爱情面前竟然一点自信也没有，总是要不放心的一遍一遍反复确认。  
丸山捏住涉谷的脸颊，笑着说，“喜欢你，最喜欢你了！”  
涉谷拍掉他的手，发了狠劲扑上去，把丸山压在身下。  
仿若夜空中璀璨的星辰那般漂亮的眼睛望着他，丸山一时愣神，让涉谷得了先机。  
涉谷的吻慌乱又急促，与其说是亲更像是小兽本能的撕咬。可能是刚喝过酒的缘故，舌尖苦涩得难受，涉谷扒住丸山的肩膀，顶开丸山的牙齿，将舌头伸进去缠住丸山，逐渐分泌出的唾液让蓓蕾感到舒服，贪婪的吮吸。他喜欢和丸山接吻的感觉，和棉花糖一样柔软，甜到没有尽头。  
丸山的手掌抚摸着涉谷的背，耐心的平复他的情绪。  
吻到快窒息了，丸山稍稍拉开涉谷，眼底的情欲一览无遗。  
涉谷又要缠上来，丸山小声的提醒，“去床上好不好？”  
哪里有时间换地方。  
涉谷揪住丸山的衣领一个翻身从沙发滚到地上，气势汹汹的吼他，“这里地方更大！”  
说完，涉谷勾住丸山的脖子对准嘴唇撕咬起来。  
丸山由着涉谷闹了一会儿，等到涉谷松懈的时候把舌尖推回去，拿到主动权。  
不似涉谷的毫无章法，丸山的吻温柔细致软糯，才几秒钟就沦陷了。  
涉谷周身炸开的嚣张气焰在暧昧的气氛中逐一戳破，软弱的捏住丸山的衣角哼哼出声。  
即使躺在硬邦邦的地板上都好像悬空漂浮，光是接吻就耗尽了他全部体力，涉谷连解开丸山衣服的力气也没有。  
看他赌气似得绞紧手指，丸山坐起身，利索的脱掉衬衣，解开裤子。  
“啊，subaru的也要我帮忙吗？”  
白花花的肉在眼前晃动，好刺眼。  
涉谷转过头，不情愿的嗯了声，脸发烫。

去掉布料的阻碍，一切变得更加敏感。  
肌肤触碰在一起滑滑腻腻，体温比平时高。  
丸山的指腹在侧腰摩挲，酥酥麻麻。  
丸山的嘴唇含住挺立的凸起，心跳加速。  
丸山的汗滴在他的锁骨上，舍不得移开视线。  
这么好的男朋友万一被抢掉怎么办？  
涉谷使性子的蹬腿，不小心踢到丸山的肚子。  
“subaru~”丸山苦恼的抓住涉谷，白皙的脚踝，纤细的小腿，匀称的大腿，还有敞开的禁地。  
两个人对视了一下，笑起来。  
“你今天慢死了！”涉谷先吐槽，丸山保持着抓腿的动作挠了挠头。  
涉谷耍赖的索性张开另外一条腿，“快点啊快点啊！”  
即使是开着色情的玩笑，丸山依然按照自己的节奏循序渐进。  
每次到这种时候，涉谷都好想哭，不管有多任性，丸山从来不会生气。  
他很想去问其他两对，你们前戏时间有多长？我家隆平简直像在做什么仪式的开场，繁冗得有些过分。  
所以当等到真的进入时，完全没有不适感，契合的位置刚刚好。配合涉谷偷懒的属性，不需要他动，只要躺着享受就好。  
被这样精心呵护的对待，会上瘾啊！我脑子里才会全部是H的东西，都是你不好！  
涉谷也曾赌气的抱怨过，然而好脾气的丸山露出讨好的狸猫脸，“我不想让subaru辛苦嘛~”  
撅起嘴找不到反驳的理由。  
“maru真的不会喜欢别人吗？”  
欲望顶端渗出的液体黏在丸山的小腹上，涉谷红着眼眶没来由的问了一句。  
他不好好说话时慵懒的声音里会染上无意识的哭腔，他不知道在情事中这是致命的诱惑，很容易挑起对方的占有欲。  
丸山停顿了一下，然后宠溺的亲了亲涉谷的嘴角，“我只喜欢你一个。”  
软乎乎的语调哄涉谷正好，涉谷非常吃这一套，羞怯的低下头，咬住丸山的肩膀。  
丸山迎合他，含住红得可以掐出血的耳垂，涉谷抖了抖，糟糕的想要射了。  
“subaru，把腿再分开一些好吗？只进去了一半。”丸山用哄小孩的语气和涉谷说话，涉谷恨死了，这种时候你想做什么直接做好了，请示我干嘛！  
丸山把涉谷的腿盘在自己的腰上，稍稍坐起来些，认真的表情像要参加比赛一样。  
涉谷又好气又好笑，丸山习惯从浅的地方开始，然后一点点往深处去，怕弄伤了涉谷，怕惹涉谷生气，在每个步骤前他都会询问涉谷可不可以。  
难道我说不可以，你就真的停下来吗？真是个笨蛋。  
丸山的手心里出了好多汗，滑得都抓不住涉谷了，“我……我去擦汗。”他委屈得皱起脸，涉谷打了他一下，“哪来那么多事，快点啊！”果然不凶他不行。  
但是当丸山真的挺腰律动起来，涉谷的底气瞬间就没了，强烈的快感直击脑神经，要的便是这一刻的享受，舒服得说不出话。  
涉谷的指甲在丸山的背脊上划下愉悦的证据，仰起脖颈任由高高低低的呻吟从喉头吟唱。

悉数倾泻出来，两个人的股间湿哒哒的一片。  
涉谷抓着丸山不让他走。  
温香软玉正直如丸山也难抵诱惑，何况开拓过的禁地如同泥泞潮热的沼泽，埋首其中自然不愿意离开。  
在涉谷的挑拨下，丸山咽了咽口水，又努力了一回。  
结束后，丸山抽出自己，涉谷就着分开双腿的姿势已经昏昏欲睡，未能闭合的穴口赤露露的暴露在外。  
丸山将手指探进去，轻轻的按压了一下，流出来好多。  
“subaru，先别睡，我们去洗澡。”小声的哄涉谷起来，见他没什么反应，丸山只能打横抱起进浴室。

水流让血液循环起来，睡意消散一些，涉谷睁开眼睛，然后发现自己的体内有手指在动。  
“还要做吗？”他迷迷糊糊的问。  
丸山哭笑不得，“我在帮你清理，马上就好。”  
涉谷环住丸山的脖子，“可以啊，你做吧。”  
丸山义正言辞道，“涉谷前辈，请不要挑战我的精神底线好吗？我的自控力本来就很差。”  
“可以啊，你做吧。”  
不知道是困糊涂了还是之前喝的酒精作用，涉谷开始认死理。  
“可以可以可以，你做吧！不要什么都问我，想做就做啊！”  
“明天你会腰痛的。”丸山捧起涉谷的脸，把后果提前告诉他。  
“maru你不要我了吗？maru你不想和我做吗？maru你是不是喜欢别人了？”  
开启撒泼的模式，丸山叹了口气，歪过头吻住喋喋不休的嘴唇。  
让涉谷安静的最好办法就是用身体制止他说话。

第二天，涉谷连动根手指都艰难得不得了。  
“丸山隆平，我一定要杀了你！”  
正在打领带准备上班的丸山，把早上起来烧好的白粥和小菜端到涉谷面前。  
“对不起前辈，杀我的事等我回来再议，现在请允许我先去上班，否则我没钱养你啊！”  
作为一个毕业两年却迟迟没有找到正经工作的无业青年来说，断了经济源是不理智的。  
“哼！”转过头不去看狸猫脸。  
丸山帅气的套上西装，拿好公文包，在玄关换完鞋，对着里屋大喊：  
“涉谷前辈，今天我也只喜欢你一个人！”

听到关门声，面朝墙的涉谷脸涨得通红。  
回想起他们在大学里相识的过程。  
涉谷比丸山年长两岁。  
丸山大一刚入校，在图书馆找文献，翻到一张旧海报，漂亮的直长发，闪烁星光的大眼睛，冷傲的笑容，从此subako女神成为他的梦中情人。  
被同班同学安田拉着去吉他社，看到妹妹头的涉谷时，一度以为学姐剪了短发。  
安田捧腹大笑，“这是学院祭上扮的女装啦，subaru是货真价实的男人哦。”  
“男人吗？”丸山错愕的张大嘴巴，又偷偷瞄了一眼。  
涉谷狠狠的瞪丸山，丸山吓得躲到安田身后。  
那次之后他们开始接二连三的偶遇，饭堂、操场、教室、甚至厕所。  
丸山远远的看到涉谷时总是呆愣一瞬，然后尴尬的笑着逃走。  
什么嘛？涉谷不满的嘀咕。  
终于到了涉谷要毕业的日子，丸山低落到连冷笑话也没有了。  
“喂！”晚上在宿舍门口，涉谷叫住丸山。  
丸山紧张的不停搓手。  
“我要毕业了，你到底有没有话要和我说啊？”涉谷一贯的凶巴巴的语气。  
丸山抿嘴，张开，又闭上。  
涉谷不耐烦的跺脚，“不说算了，我走了。”  
“等下！”丸山拉住涉谷的手，手心里全是手汗，马上松开，“啊！对……对不起。”  
涉谷生气的抓回他的手，“什么啊？快说！”  
“请……请……请前辈……和……和……我交往。”  
涉谷挑起唇角，冷冷的回答，“哦。”  
丸山低头看到紧握的双手，眯起眼，笑着咧开嘴。  
“最喜欢涉谷前辈了！”

 

End


End file.
